


Nighttime troubles.

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Series: Ciels little problem. [1]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: Accidents, Crying, Fearofthedark, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: After pushing his butler away, Ciel learns the hard way, that his butler, does indeed know what he’s doing when he tucks him into bed at night.
Relationships: SebaCiel, SebastianxCiel, cielxsebastian - Relationship
Series: Ciels little problem. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625203
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Nighttime troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve tried writing anything like this. But I hope you enjoy it.

Midnight at the Phantomhive manor, the young lord ciel was awake, bound to his bed by a small circle of light emitted by the tallow wax candle to his right. He dared not move out of it. The Earl was growing nervous, shifting frequently...

Ciel has tried calling for his butler thrice now, little did he know the demon was stood just outside the door, watching through the cracks and enjoying the sight of his usually stone faced master as he sat uncomfortable and alone.

Ciel always did hate darkness. However there was a steady pressure building on his bladder, a result of the days numerous pots of tea. It was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable to him and he shifted again into the centre of his bed. Sebastian was unaware of this fact however.  
“Bloody demon bastard...” the Earl mumbled to himself “ where is he?...” Ciel rose onto his knees prepared to get up so long as the candle came along with him. He didn’t get very far, the jostling of his bladder catching his attention. He hopes the butler would arrive, he didn’t want to have to order his demon to assist him with something most 4 year olds could manage after some training.  
Then again... most 4 year olds couldn’t manage 3 pots of strong tea, it would have been 4 had Sebastian not made a snide comment. That one became a cannonball, launched at the demon as punishment. Ciel has to admit he’d behaved childishly... and was wondering if the demon was ignoring him because of it.

Sebastian hadn’t been ignoring the lord, instead he was enjoying watching the little brat suffer slightly. Of course he has every intention of helping him, in due time. He glances into the darkened room a second time upon catching the smell of human piss and recognising the lords condition. 

Ciel himself was knelt up on the bed grasping himself in his nightdress and undershorts in an effort to contain what was bursting to come out. It was only when the boy began whining and whimpering that Sebastian chose to go inside. “ you called for me my lord?” He said lighting each of the candles in the room in turn. 

“ where have you been! I’ve been shouting for an age!” Cried Ciel angrily now kneeling at the edge of the bed having made it that far... only just. “ fetch me the chamber pot... or something I don’t care what at this point. Then get the hell out you have no reason to be here..” said item was in the adjacent room behind a screen as it always was.  
“ yes my lord.” Replied the butler gazing den amused at the little desperate lord. “ I do such thing for a reason, to help you, help you relieve yourself before you retire to bed every night.” Ciel just glared as the butler turned and began to walk to find the required item.

As the butler turned in his heel ciel slipped one leg from the bed thighs clenched tightly. Then the other leg, still holding himself, although here was a growing wet patch forming on the now sheer white material of the boys nightclothes. He was running out of time. He began to labour desperately lifting the nightgown and attempting to unfasten his draws, however, as Sebastian was not the one to tie them, the usual bow had been replaced by a double knot.

Time was up. Both hands now scrambling at the fastenings of his night draws, there was no protection from the gravity on his bladder as he stood. Ciel felt the pressure release and did the only thing he could think to. “ Sebastian!” H shouted just as the butler moved inhumanly to place the basin under the lord, between his feet. Expecting him to sit as he could not undo his clothes. He didn’t get that far. 

Ciels face burned as he held onto the butlers forearms and was held up in return as piss began to sleep quickly into his draws and nightgown. The boys face referred further and he hung his head with the shame of it. 

Some of the flood did admittedly make it into the China pot under where he stood both frozen and weak. The majority flowing down his bare thighs and legs in rivers, the hiss of it leaving him and the wet sound as it hit the floor forming a wide puddle around him as he sank to his knees, finally sitting atop the chamber pot and shutting his eyes.

The relief was bittersweet. The hot, good feeling of release, contrasting with his shame... “ I’m so sorry...” he said. The butler however just picked him up “ my my... quite the mess you’ve made...” he placed the boy, clothes and all into the bath turning on the water “ wait here a moment. “ he said quietly disappearing and reappearing “ all cleaned up. He fingered the knot of the lords draws undone and removed his clothes, washing him gently to ensure there would be no infections or rashes. 

Ciel stayed silent, his face still red. He was carried wrapped in a fluffy towel back to bed. “ there now young master... I have made an adaptation to your nightwear, to prevent any further accidents. I assure you nobody will know and I will hand wash things myself to be sure of it.” It takes a lot of shouting, before ciel calms down and allows it, Sebastian gently clothing his lower half of terrycoth pins securely at the hip, covered with a new pair of nightshorts and a new nightie. 

The boy drifted off to sleep quickly and was awoken the next morning by tea and toast and a butler who didn’t make any comments.


End file.
